transformersfilmseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Witwicky
Ron Witwicky is a human in the Movie continuity family. Ronald "Ron" Witwicky (1960-) is one of six children of Herbert Witwicky and an unnamed female. He has four brothers and one sister; his eldest brother is named Ben. In 1979, the kids split the proceeds from their father's house. Ron named his son an actual real name. Probably just compensating for his family's history of mental illness. Ron Witwicky is the head of the neighborhood watch. Considering the fact that five giant robots milled around his backyard and he didn't even know it, he's probably not that good at the job. Fiction ''Official Movie Prequel'' comics ''Transformers'' (2007 film) :Actor: Kevin Dunn (English) Tetsuo Goto (Japanese-language dub voice) familiar?]] After learning that Sam got an A- on his family genealogy report, Ron took him to buy a car. He first teased Sam about the possibility of getting a Porsche, and then took him to Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo. Sam found a okay-looking Camaro which owner Bobby Bolivia offered to sell for five thousand dollars, even though he wasn't sure where the car came from. Bobby refused to go down to Ron's offer of four thousand and instead offered to show them a battered Volkswagen, but the car took rejection badly, slamming its door into the Volkswagen as Bobby was sitting in it, then tuning its radio to a high frequency and shattering the windows of every other car on the lot (but presumably not Ron's car). The spooked Bolivia immediately agreed to Ron's offer of four thousand. Later that day when Sam left the house and the car emitted a large smoke cloud, his wife called him cheap. "It's his first car, it's supposed to be like that," was Ron's defense. Later, when the Autobots come searching for his great-grandfather's glasses, Ratchet knocked over a powerline, causing a blackout and mild tremor. Ron quickly ran to cover under the table (never spilling his wine glass) while Judy asked him how did he manage to get under there so quickly. He assumed the damage done to his back yard by Optimus Prime and the Autobots was caused by the "earthquake". Going to Sam's room, they found him sweaty and grimy. When Judy asked if he was... stimulating himself, both Witwicky men were greatly embarrassed, and Ron affirmed that Judy was not allowed to talk about that with Sam. When Mikaela Banes came out of hiding, Ron tapped knuckles with his son in approval of her. Shortly afterward, Agent Simmons and Sector Seven came in and took the Witwickys and Mikaela into custody. Although Sam and Mikaela were rescued by the Autobots, Ron and Judy remained in custody. After the destruction of Megatron and the Decepticons, Ron and Judy were interviewed for a news program about recent events. They expressed disbelief that there had been an "alien incursion", saying that the government wouldn't lie to its citizens. Revenge of the Fallen Ron was very proud of his, the first Witwicky ever go to college. While helping Sam to get his bags to the car, Ron shared his ideas for Sam's old room (they rhyme with "home theater"), told his wife to stop being so sensitive and pack her bags for their trip to Paris, told his son how proud he was, told Sam's dog Mojo to "stop dominating" Sam's other dog, Frankie, and advised his son to enjoy the single life in college said a bunch of uninteresting stuff completely unrelated to the minuscule plot. The heartwarming conversation was interrupted by a phone call from Mikaela. Some minutes later, Sam jumped out of the window and turned out to be being attacked by the kitchen bots. Sam called his giant robot, who ended up destroying half the house. Ron called the firemen, and stopped Judy from spilling the beans about the aliens, as the government would rebuild the house for free it they remained in silence. After this, They took Sam to college, where Ron was forced to chase Judy over the campus, as she had eaten a pot-brownie and gotten high. After pinning her down and carrying her to the car, they went to Paris. There, Ron was harassed by a mime while his wife received a phone call from a perverted mouth-breather. Seconds later, an meteor crashed in a building right next to the cafe they were in. Trying to escape during the mayhem, Ron and Judy where approached by another robot and captured. Later on, in Egypt, Starscream ordered Rampage to use to bait to get the Matrix in Sam's power: His parents. Sam was about to give the Matrix's dirty sock-dust to Rampage when Bumblebee struck and defeated Rampage and Ravage. Ron tried to stop Sam from going to rendezvous point, but Sam told him that he had to let him go, which Judy supported. Sam then told Bumblebee to take his parents to safety, which he did. Bumblebee, Ron and Judy arrived at the bombing site moments after Megatron blasted Sam, apparently killing him. But Sam was brought back to life just in time to awake Optimus Prime and destroy the Sun Harvester. ''Dark of the Moon'' Sam Witwicky, knowing too well that his parents will be disappointed in him when discovering upon their visit to him that he still hadn't gotten a job yet, attempted to go to a job interview before they arrived. Unfortunately, he hadn't left for the interview before they arrived. When they learned he was on his way to a job interview, Ronald Witwicky was a lot less sympathetic for his failure, getting irritated at having failed three job interviews beforehand (one of which was primarily due to the fact that Sam Witwicky got a medal from Obama, and the job in question was more Republican in ideals), causing Judy Witwicky to tell him off for it. After Carly stormed off because Sam was working with Simmons, Bumblebee, and Dutch without her knowledge or consent, both he and his wife gave Sam advice about not giving up on her even after a fight (well, it was primarily Judy who gave Sam the advice, Ronald was more or less forced to back her up.). Sam then told them to evacuate as soon as possible, due to the impending Decepticon invasion. Notes * According to writer Roberto Orci, Ron was not given the nickname "Sparkplug", nor his son the nickname "Spike" (though his wife does refer to him as "Spark" ), because unlike their G1 counterparts the movie characters are not oil rig workers or mechanics. http://boards.transformersmovie.com/showpost.php?p=350123&postcount=4134 * Also according to Orci, Ronald was named after his father-in-law. http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_ezine&task=read&page=1&category=2&article=2718 *He seems to be VERY cheap when it comes to his son. He is only willing to pay $4000 to buy Satan's Camaro and the only thing he smells when he arrives at Sam's college is $40000 a year. *He's scared of mimes. Category:Fiction-only characters Category:Movie humans Category:Revenge of the Fallen humans Category:Dark of the Moon humans Ronald Witwicky